glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Agate Lightvale
Agate Lightvale, the Wizard of Bravery, is one of the seven wizards that sealed off the underground, and Major Antagonist of Glitchtale. She ignored the rules of magic and experimented with forbidden spells, such as inverting your trait and the "Betê Noire" spell. It is said that an inverted bravery soul is not the only requirement to perform this spell, but it is unknown what else was required for it (possibly another body). The use of this forbidden magic caused her death. History Dust Near the beginning of the episode, Betty's "mother" told Gaster that she needs to stay in Gaster's Lab first, the "mother" appeared as Agate. But since she was dead at the time, it must be a hallucination by Betty. Gaster then read the story of the Twin Siblings and got the following information: Sometime after the barrier was created, Copper and his sister Agate fought against each other to determine rather it should be shattered or not. Thanks to his trait's great strength, Copper came in victorious. As a result of losing, Agate lost her trait. Out of humiliation, she ran away and was not seen for a long time. Eventually, after performing a very dangerous and forbidden spell on her soul, Agate returned for a rematch against her brother. This time however, she managed to kill him and the kingdom fell in ruin due to the battle's destruction. Unfortunately for her, Agate's soul was unable to adapt to the change that was the result of the spell she cast upon it. Therefore, she sacrificed her very own soul to create the most powerful and destructive being imaginable who would make sure that humans and monsters would never have peace with one another. Glitchtale Origins... The Black Beast This episode managed to provide more detail on Agate and Copper. When the episode began we can witness that Amber was born during the night. Copper and Agate were watching the scene and just saw what could be their mother dying. Her soul integrity cracked after that Amber was born. Later, when the baby was a tad older, Agate befriended her. Agate and Copper raised Amber along with them and it revealed she had a special green and blue soul. However, things began to change once the two siblings began to argue over the barrier. This eventually led to them battling, with Copper winning. Agate's lose humiliated her, causing her to lose her trait. She then proceeded to flee. She started looking for a trait far more powerful than Determination. (Fear) .]] Later, Copper and Agate were reunited. However, something seemed different about Agate. After some time, she had challenged her brother once more. This time, however, she was winning. During the fight, Agate killed Amber, causing her brother to lose his trait. She then killed him but soon found out that her soul was cracking. She turned her soul pink and used Amber as a vessel for it. Powers and Abilities |-|BRAVERY Abilities= .]] * [[Bravery|'Magic Blasts']] - Agate possessed the ability to create powerful blasts capable of destroying anything in her way. * Spear of Bravery- Agate could use her spear to deal serious damage to her opponents, the damage is enough to kill them. |-|FEAR Abilities= * Hallucination Control - Although she was never seen using this ability, it should be safe to assume that could create and control hallucinations to stun her enemies, since Bete Noire was able to use it. * Inflicting FEAR '- It is most likely that Agate can inflict fear to others after she reverted her soul trait, this is based on Human History Chapter 26. * ' Feeding on FEAR '''- Agate could possibly feed on the fear of others and herself to grow stronger. Appearance Agate wore an orange long-sleeve t-shirt, a light orange skirt that covers most of her legs, and an orange bow on her back that sometimes appears yellow. She had very wavy and long orange hair that became dark orange after inverting her trait and pink after gaining a soul of FEAR. Personality Originally, Agate was a kind and selfless young woman. She greatly valued her family and seemed to act as a motherly figure around Amber. But, it's not secret that Agate believed that barrier should be kept up. However, it wasn't because she hated monsters or anything like that; she believed that humans and monsters living together would cause wars. This means that she was simply trying to keep peace. She also might've been bold and confident, as shown when she bravely challenged Copper. Unfortunately, everything changed after she lost her battle with Copper. This brought unbearable humiliation upon her, causing her to receive a grey soul due to losing her trait. After running away, she became obsessed with making sure humans and monsters will never live with each other and began to seek revenge on Copper for humiliating her. In fact, she was willing to go great lengths to achieve these goals. After changing her trait, she became completely insane, very violent, and highly sadistic, always smiling in the face of her opponent's pain. She clearly didn't care about the people she hurt (even if they were children) and showed no problem with corrupting innocents. A perfect example of her cruelty was when she smiled and showed no remorse when she forced Copper to watch her kill Amber, who was completely defenseless and did nothing but act as a loving younger sister to both Agate and Copper. Also, even after all she did, Agate always believed that she was a good person and failed to see the wrong in her evil deeds. Trivia * Bete Noire knows what happened in the past because Bete Noire has all the memories of her "mother". Camila Post * It is unknown if the story of Copper, Agate, and Amber will change if hard mode wasn't activated. This is because a lot of things changed when Frisk went into Hard mode. * Agate's name probably originated from '''Agateophobia, which is the the fear of insanity. * Inverting your soul trait will have a high chance of you dying, just like what happened to Agate Lightvale when she inverted her soul trait to FEAR. Camila Post * Agate Lightvale and Copper Lightvale came from the beginning of Undertale. Camila Post. * Copper and Agate are probably named after the minerals, Copper and Agate. ** Also, there's another mineral named Copper Agate. * Thanks to Agate, Amber/Betty can't be saved and Amber can never return to her original self. Cami Comment Cami Post * According to a theory by tumbler user "ashveeraartist" that inverting her soul trait lead her to become incredibly sadistic and violent, or her one goal (keeping the barrier fixed.) which lead her to insanity and inverting her soul trait. * Agate's father died probably a few years before war times. Camila Post ** This could be the cause as to why Agate wanted to keep the barrier intact. * Agate, even when dead, is still responsible for the creation of Betty and she is still at fault (Frisk could still be blamed) for creating the conflict in Season 2. * When Agate reverted her trait, she became obsessed on the thought of having both races separate, leading her to kill her siblings. * Even though Agate had a Bravery soul, she lost her trait after getting defeated by Copper, which could mean she has Kakorrhaphiophobia, or the fear of failure or defeat. * If Agate used Copper as the vessel for the Bete Noire spell, the spell would've been more stronger than the currently known Betty, but because she hated Copper, she used Amber instead. Cami Post Navigation ru:Агата_Лайтвейл es:Agate Lightvale Category:The Seven Wizards Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Dead Category:Adults Category:Content